Army Brat
by Te Amo Twilight
Summary: Straight out of boot camp Bella attends Forks High. She is one badass chick and instantly catches Jaspers attention. One problem...they are in seperate groups & people at this schoold don't mix groups...will they? And are Bella's days as a soldier over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so, I had to remove two of my stories :( so I decided to start a new one to try and make up for it. This is my idea so please let me know what you think. Should I continue?**

JPOV

Chapter 1

Six months ago Bella Swan moved to Forks and completely shocked everyone. Being the police chief's daughter people expected a good, well behaved girl to set the right example…was she fuck.

Bella Sawn was 17 years old and just out of boot camp not new or improved. If anything she was worse than before and her mother died a year ago so she was shipped to Forks instead.

She was meant to be disciplined and basically like a soldier but she was the opposite. She referred to male teachers etc as "Sir" out of habit but was no more respectful than that.

On her first day she made herself recognised as someone not to be fucked with. She got herself suspended from school the first 5 minutes by punching Lauren Mallory, one of the schools so called "Popular" kids.

_Flashback_

_Bella was walking down the hallway and everyone was staring at the new girl. She was dressed in army combats with black over the knee boots and a dark green wife beater. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with three dog tags hanging from her neck on one chain and you could tell she was not to be messed with…if you had a brain that is._

_Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali walked up to her, getting right in her face while Bella looked bored._

"_Well girls look at the new girl. Just out of boot camp I see, I mean come on like what are you like wearing Isabella?" Lauren sneered as the other two simply nodded in agreement having used their brain too much for one day already._

_Bella looked at her emotionlessly as everyone had crowded around to watch. Faster than anyone could register – I'm guessing she's had lots of practice – she drew her fist back and smacked Lauren right on the nose breaking it instantly._

_Everyone gasped at the scene before them as Bella looked down at her completely ignoring what she had said about her clothes and said "It's Bella" and then stepped over her continuing down the hall._

_End Flashback_

She was suspended for a week after that. When she finally got back to school she didn't want to be in any groups or gangs, she thought it was pointless but when she made friends with Peter and Charlotte the only way to hang with them was to join James' gang and so she did albeit reluctantly.

Her gang consists of James, Victoria, Laurent, Irena, Cauis (those five are the worst breaking the law etc) Peter, Charlotte, Alec and Jane (those guys aren't so bad). Every male in her group is in love with her…seriously. Peter is with Charlotte though because he knows that even though he's in love with Bella he belongs with Charlotte…he's smart.

The day she punched Lauren Mallory, her first day at Forks high, the second she stepped into the school was when she first caught my eye.

I am Forks' bad boy you could say. Some may think its James but no…he's dangerous I'm…less dangerous. It's ironic that I would want Bella since she's been crowned Forks' bad girl even though she couldn't give a fuck about the title.

My gang consists of non law breakers. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Marcus, Angela, Ben, Jacob and Kate (Ps Marcus is Bella's cousin). Everyone in my gang tend to steer clear of Bella's since they are worse than us even though we run a close second. The only difference really is that they break the law from time to time.

Anyway I have wanted Bella for the last six months. My gang have their suspicions since I'm always watching her…not in a stalker's way. Bella has failed to notice the attention she gets from boys, she's the unattainable girl because every single fucker is too shit scared to approach her.

I need a way to get to know her before our gangs find out other wise there really is no point. Bella Swan has secrets and for some reason I feel the need to learn them all and help her through it.

This has never happened to me before; girls tend to fall at my feet since I'm the bad boy and all that. I, Jasper Whitlock, have never had to work for a girl's attention…

But I know this time I will.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Chapter 2

Fucking school again. What is the fucking point? I mean, they don't teach us anything, they're not smart enough…stupid fuckers.

I got up once again at five in the fucking morning; it's a habit I can't seem to get rid of. I got my shower and then changed, since there was actual sun today I decided on my army shorts with a green tank top and my green converse. My hair was down and naturally wavy and my dog tags hung around my neck like every other day.

Even though I get up really early every morning I never get to school until just minutes or seconds before the bell. I don't wanna be in that shit hole any more than I have too thank you very much.

I took my black sleek bike as always and when I arrived everyone was already there. As I entered the parking lot everyone turned to look at me which I find really fucking annoying, they all turn away when I glare at them thank fuck.

I walk towards Peter and Charlotte – the only reason I'm in James' gang to begin with – and notice Jasper Whitlock once again watching my every move. That guy freaks me out some times and that is hard to do. He just watches me, I have barley uttered two words to the guy and he watches me like a fucking hawk. The rest of his group on the other hand steer clear, except Marcus…well sometimes anyway.

"Hey bitch" Charlotte said.

"Hey" I said trying to keep my hair near my new marks but not make it obvious. When people see me bruised it's nothing new but they always want to know who I fought and all that shit; basically questions I can't fucking answer.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Peter asked with a hint of concern.

"What the fuck always happens?" I asked him with a smirk. He studied me for a moment – that fucker just knows some things – and then he smiled at me but I'm not sure he believes me.

"What is up with Jasper always staring at you?" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

"Fuck if I know" I replied as I lit my cigarette. Just then the bell rang and I remembered that I have study period with no teacher other than the beginning and end, along with my gang and Whitlock's…who the fuck made up that class?

Peter put his arm around Charlotte's waist and my shoulders and dragged us off to class.

I made a detour to my locker to grab some books for when the teacher was there and made sure my hair covered the very impressive new scar I have from a broken glass bottle next to my left collar bone…I'm sure Peter will find it eventually.

When I arrived I was late again so when I walked in everyone looked towards me. In the front row were James, Victoria, Cauis, Laurent and Irena. On the second row were Charlotte, Peter, a space fore me, Alec and Jane. On the row behind that were Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. On the last row were Marcus, Ben, Angela, Jacob and Kate.

"Late again Miss S…Swan" the guy actually stuttered. I just glared at him until he looked away and then sat in my seat between Peter and Alec, behind Cauis and in front of Jasper.

As soon as the teacher was gone I got out of my seat and sat on a desk at the back of the class to write more songs and listen to my music. Nobody worked, they mostly talked or read magazines or play music or whatever.

I was surprised when I was approached by my cousin Marcus but I didn't let it show on my face. I turned my music off and looked up at him.

"To what do I owe the very fare pleasure cousin" I said sarcastically. I notice his whole gang watching us followed by mine but none could hear what was being said…I'm sure his already know.

"Bella…Victoria is planning on beating the crap out of Alice" he said. I really didn't care about Alice, but I hated it when Victoria beat on people for the hell of it and everyone knew that if Marcus asked me to stop it I would even though we rarely speak…I never turn my back on family since all I have is Charlie and Marcus…blood related anyway; Marcus is adopted so I have no aunts or uncles.

"So?" I asked bored. He sighed.

"Bella please…Alice is tiny, Victoria would crush her…stop her please?" he asked.

My eyes moved passed him and locked with Alice's; she looked terrified. Then I locked eyes with Victoria who looked panicked. Then my eyes scanned his group they were all anxious but my group were curious…other than James he knows everything.

I looked at Marcus for a few minutes and then got up and went back to my seat without saying anything. No one mentioned it but James turned to me and gave me a look that asked "Well?" and I shrugged my shoulders to say "Why the hell not" he sighed and turned to the front.

I leaned over my desk to get my pen when I heard a gasp. I turned and saw Charlotte looking at me with wide eyes. I followed her line of sight and silently cursed. She found my scar.

"Bella…?" she said unsurely before gently pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Fuck…what happened?" I heard Marcus asked…weird.

"Nothing" I said dismissively. Every single person was looking at me.

"Ok…so I got cut by some glass" I said when they didn't stop staring. Look away fuckers.

"Accidentally?" Jasper's voice came threw disbelievingly.

I shot him a look before Rosalie intervened "She probably got it while waiting on her street corner for…" I cut her off before she finished.

I stood abruptly and leaned against my desk "I _wouldn't _finish that sentence _Rosalie" _I said deadly calm. Everyone was still watching but some on my side had stood.

"Or what?" she tried to sound brave…not working.

I leaned my hands on her desk and said "Or you'll end up like the guy who gave me this scar" while looking into her eyes fiercely.

"And h…how is that?" she stuttered. I smiled at her dangerously.

"If I told you that, I really would have to kill you" I replied in an easy tone.

She lowered her eyes to the ground so I got up grabbed my stuff and reached the door just as the bell rang.

The rest of the day was uneventful until lunch. I was sitting at my usual lunch table when I heard lots of chairs scrape across the floor and I looked up to see a slither of red flaming hair…Victoria.

I looked to Marcus where his entire group was gathered they all looked at me simultaneously; I rolled my eyes and then shrugged at James before making my way towards the crown. They parted when I neared until I was behind Victoria who had slapped Alice.

I kicked her in the back so that she went to the floor. Alice scrambled away to Edward as Victoria turned to me with wide eyes and tried to cover her fear.

"What the fuck Bella? Why do you always help them?" she yelled as she stood.

She raised her arm as though to hit me and I got pissed. I grabbed her arm, turned her and slammed her face first into the table – I learned that at boot camp.

"You know just as well as I do that I fucking hate it when you fuck people up all for the hell of it…that and the fact than Marcus asked me should have been clue enough for you not to go near Alice." I sneered at her as she struggled.

"Get OFF!" she screeched and raised her arm with a knife in it trying to stab me somewhere. There was a collective gasp as she tried to stab me and I saw my group step forward along with Marcus and…Jasper.

I slammed her arm back into the table so that her hand was hanging over the edge and then punched it. Her wrist snapped, the knife fell to the floor and she cried out in pain. I let her go and she slumped to the floor cradling her wrist.

James ran forward and stopped beside me making sure I was ok before going to Victoria playing the dutiful boyfriend.

"Miss Swan!" I heard our principle yell. I smiled when I heard him because I knew that no matter what I would be suspended even though she tried to stab me.

"What's up Harry?" I called him Harry to piss him off.

"How dare…" he started.

"Sir before you accuse me…I was defending myself, she tried to stab me" I said even though it was useless.

"LIES!" Victoria screamed.

"I don't have time for you lies Miss Swan…"

"She's telling the truth Sir. Victoria was going to beat up Alice and Bella stepped in helping Alice. Then Victoria tried to stab Bella so she broke her wrist" Jasper said as the others in both his gang and mine nodded. Jasper was looking at me the whole time so I sent him a confused but grateful look even though I knew I was getting the blame any way.

"Mr Whitlock…none of you have to lie because she may or may not have helped your friend" Harry said. Everyone was shaking their heads in disbelief but I was use to it by now.

"No one is lying" Alec said.

"Miss Brandon?" Harry asked.

"She's telling the truth Sir" she said quietly as she held her red cheek.

He sighed and then turned to me reluctantly; I raised my eyebrows at him before he spoke.

"Well, you won't have as long thanks to all these people but I will still have to suspend you" he said.

"Of course" I said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What about Victoria?" James asked surprising everyone by speaking for me and against Victoria rather than the other way "I mean, she did try to stab Bella" he finished. Victoria looked furious.

"She is a victim and will not be punished. I have no proof that she tried to stab Miss Swan"

"Other than everyone in here as a witness" Charlotte and Peter both spoke at the same time…creepy.

"ENOUGH! Miss Swan you are suspended for three days…the ambulance should be here soon…you are to leave now Miss Swan" he said in an annoyed voice.

"How long would I have got without the witnesses?" I asked curiously.

"Two weeks" he replied sharply.

"Damn…maybe I shouldn't have said anything I could use a break from this hell hole" I sighed.

I laughed a little "You'll never get rid of me Sir…I always come back, you should know that by now" I teased and I swear I saw steam coming out of his ears "See ya Harry"

I walked a few steps and then paused and looked at Victoria "Later Vicky" I said in a fake sweet voice using the name she hates as she screamed.

I got to my bike before I realised that both my gang and Jasper's were outside watching me. Marcus ran up to me.

"Thanks Bella…you saved Alice back there…I'm sorry it got you suspended…" he trailed off seeming unsure of how to continue. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and quickly hugged me and was running back to the school before I could react…he fucking hugged me.

I just shook my head and started my bike. I looked back at the two gangs; you could tell from here that they were not friendly with one another. There were two defined group except Jasper was further forward than his group staring at me.

I drove away from the school without a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

Chapter 3

It never ceases to amaze me how Bella helps us out as soon as Marcus asks and yet my gang still hate her. I will never understand it.

The first two days Bella was suspended crept by slowly, nothing excited happened and the two groups were back to acting like the other didn't exist. Victoria was back with a cast and pissed but James had convinced her not to press charges against Bella.

The third day at our study period the teacher had allowed us to go outside rather than stay inside since the rare was out.

The teacher left and we all made our way outside in our two defined groups but we all stopped in our tracks when we saw Bella sitting Indian style on top of a bench with a guitar in her hands and she was gently strumming…and then she opened her mouth.

I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight

Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah

I wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
I wipe your tears away  
I wipe your tears away  
I wipe your bloodshot eyes

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

As her voice faded away we were all frozen to the spot. I knew she wrote songs and played the guitar but I had no idea she was this good.

We were about to move forward when Peter stopped us and motioned for us to walk back so we could talk.

We all looked at Peter expectantly. He sighed "Her music is very personal…her lyrics usually mean something and I'm sure she'd get pissed if we walked in on that." He shuddered lightly.

"She was amazing" Charlotte said.

"What could her lyrics mean though? Talking about war and not joining and blood and all that" Jane asked confused.

"Well…some girls have diaries…Bella has lyrics" Peter said and then walked towards Bella acting as though he hadn't heard anything and we all followed suit.

"Hey B" Peter yelled. Bella's head snapped up and she sat her guitar to the side closing her notepad and stood to let Peter crush her in a hug.

"Hi" she said. Everyone sat around still in their two groups. Victoria sat glaring at Bella for a while and then an evil smirk formed on her face…uh oh.

James noticed also but before he could react Victoria opened her mouth "Nice song _Bella" _she sneered her name.

"Thanks _Vicky _I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said casually.

Victoria was not pleased by her reaction "You're not upset that we heard you?" she asked confused.

"Well if you must know…my music is very personal but being pissed at you won't help me…I need people, people to play music. The last thee I played with were all siblings and they had to move and I need help" she said dramatically grabbing Peter and Charlotte and shaking them.

They laughed a little "How many do you need?" Alec asked her.

"Three. I had a guy and a girl on guitar and the older brother on drums…but gender don't matter" she said sighing dramatically again. Some smiled and some laughed even from my group.

She looked around the group and then zeroed in on Peter and Alec. They both stared at her before sighing at the exact same time and then Bella smiled a little "Thank you" she sang as they nodded.

She turned in her seat and locked eyes with James willing him to nod and after a few minutes he did. "Great so it's sorted, you guys are on guitar" she said pointing at Peter and Alec "And you are on drums" she pointed at James who nodded smiling slightly.

Victoria looked like she would burst from anger "You can't play with her" Victoria said to James…well screeched more like.

"And why not?" James asked her with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't you _dare" _she narrowed her eyes.

James stood as the bell rang and turned to Bella "When and where?" he asked smirking at her, she smirked back and said "Tonight at 7, my place" he nodded before we heard the principle again.

"Miss Swan…off of the property, you are not to return yet" he yelled.

"Oh fuck me" she grumbled and I had to restrain myself from doing just that.

"See ya" she said before grabbing her guitar and notepad, leaving the school grounds once again.

When everyone left I said I would catch up. When they were out of sight I sprinted off in the direction I saw Bella go.

"Bella!" I called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to me with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Something you need Whitlock?" she asked. And damn if it didn't stir something below when she called me Whitlock.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to talk to you?" I asked casually.

"No, not really" she said with a raised eyebrow as I took the smoke from her mouth and drew a puff before sliding in back between her lips.

"Too bad" I sighed "That was the truth…now I'll have to lie"

She smirked a little "Ok, so talk…why do you always watch me like a hawk" she asked bluntly. Wow, straight to the fucking point.

Ok, blunt it is "You're hot" I stated, she threw her head back and laughed.

"There are plenty of hot girls out there Whitlock. There are plenty of hot sane girls who aren't messed up" she pointed out.

I stepped towards her so that we were a step apart "True, but I don't like any of them, I like you…and where would the fun be in a sane girl?" I teased. Holy shit! I just admitted to liking her. This can be really good or really bad.

"You are treading on thin ice Whitlock. You do remember that we are from two different gangs…people at that school don't mix or did you forget? You could lose a lot of people by simply talking to me" she said matter of fact.

"But you're not one of those people are you Bella? You don't believe in the groups and gangs" I stated.

She smiled a little as she blew out some smoke "No I'm not. The only reason I'm in that group was so I could talk to Peter and Charlotte other wise I'd spend every day at a table on my own. I got nothing to lose…you on the other hand do so…" she paused and stepped closer so that we were pressed against each other. She threw her smoke to the ground and exhaled into my parted lips so that the smoke was passed to me. She was literally a breath away, one move and I'd be kissing her. "Think about it long and hard before you make a decision that could change your life…literally" she finished and then she turned, picking up her things and walking away.

It took everything in me not to run after her. I wanted to kiss her so badly but something told me that she has some thinking to do as much as I…well as much as she thinks I do.

Everything she said is true but…Bella's been here for over 6 months and I have had that exact amount of time to think about it. The thing is I never thought about it much, the second she stepped in to the school and I saw her my mind was already made up…the thinking was an unnecessary act.

My mind is made up. Nothing can change it…its set in fucking stone.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Chapter 4

Practise with the guys went great; they got into the feel of my songs really quickly. We were gonna practise at school during our study period outside.

After they left my mind went into overdrive. Everything Jasper said was swirling around my head. _I like you _that's what he said, that's why he watches me. I was right though, he has a lot to lose…I don't. If he goes against his group to be with me then he could lose them all. Shit, why am I thinking into this so much, I don't like Jasper like that…do I? Oh, fuck it, I don't know.

Today I wore shorts again, a different pair but they looked exactly the same – another habit from boot camp I can't lose – I chose my over the knee black boots today with a dark green wife beater and of course my dog tags. My hair was left alone again, what's the point in spending hours fixing yourself up for school?

I had to stop by a shop to grab something to drink before I went to school. When I came out of the shop there was a very familiar looking man standing at the corner of the shop. I have seen this type of man for the last 6 months, they are always different guys but they are all dressed in army attire like me.

You see the army want to get me to join with them…illegally since I'm under age. They have scared many others into joining but there's no fucking way I'm joining the army underage or ever for that matter. But these fuckers don't give up…so much so that they gave me that scar on my collar bone. Let's just say I'm lucky they taught us how to fight at boot camp.

I walked up to him and stopped in front of him, we just looked at each other for about a minute until he gestured for me to step into an alley. It always happens like that because more often than not there is a fight.

"Have you guys not got the message yet? I'm not joining the army" I said.

"Cadet Swan, we wouldn't be so persistent if you weren't the best" he said.

I scoffed. Cadet? Fuck off! It's true though; I am the best…not meaning to sound vain or anything but my scores and progress was top of my class at boot camp even if I was a disobedient bitch.

"Flattering me will get you no where soldier" I said in a teasing voice.

He stepped towards me and I noticed his stance change…it was fighting time.

He swung his right fist at me but I ducked in time. Luckily for me I was taught how to use someone's size and strength against them which is why I escape them all the time. Before I had time to recover he brought his left fist around and caught me in the jaw. I could taste the blood pooling in my mouth – these fuckers don't care that I'm 17 years old…they will put me in a coma or kill me if they have to – I round kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back into the wall. He punched again and got my eye, I smashed my head off of the wall when I fell back – these are gonna bruise like a bitch – I kicked him in the balls and he bent forward so I kneed him in the face and he went down like a tone of bricks.

I ran to my bike then and drove as fast as I could. There was no way these guys were in the honourable part of the army. I know soldiers who would give their lives for their country and there was no way they were like these guys. These guys were giving those honourable guys a bad name and it pissed me off.

I had no choice but to go to school…I know my gang will ask questions that I can't answer but I have no where else to go right now. I can't let Charlie see them so I'll just have to deal.

When I got to school I spit out some more blood and went to my locker. I cleaned my wounds as best as I could with a ripped piece of an old shirt and bottled water. Some blood was still left and you could tell it was done recently; bruises were starting to form already. I had a bruise on my jaw, a burst lip, a black eye and a gash on my head.

I sighed and made my way to class. When I got there I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in. When people looked around I heard many gasps and saw Peter and Charlotte stand in the back but I shook my head at them so they sat back down.

"Late Miss Swan…that will be detention" Mr what's-his-face said.

"You're kidding right? Look at her it's obvious why she's late, you can give her detention for that" Jasper said disbelievingly. He got many shocked looks for speaking up for me. Peter wasn't shocked, creepy bastard must have "sensed" it or something.

"That's enough Mr Whitlock…you will be joining her in detention" I shook my head "Miss Swan please go tell the principle that you were late on your fist day back after your suspension." He said in an annoying voice. "Why were you late?"

I scoffed and noticed everyone listen carefully. I laughed at them and said "Would you believe me if I said I fell?"

"Works for me" the teacher said…I don't fucking know his name.

"Then I fell" I said condescendingly.

"Go to the principle" he said. I turned on my heel but not before glancing at Jasper before I shut the door. He stuck up for me in front of loads of people and now we both have detention…what the fuck?

No one had a chance to interrogate me until study period. My head was throbbing and I felt a little dizzy from time to time…probably from when my head smashed against the wall because that hurt.

When I walked into study period there was some gasps from Jasper's gang who hadn't seen me yet and as soon as the teacher was gone and I stood to go to the back I felt Peter grab my hand.

"B…what the fuck happened?" he asked gently.

Once again everyone was listening so I just shook my head "It's nothing Pete don't worry about it…I'm fine" I said.

"Bella…" I heard James before I threw drum sticks at him. He caught them and then sighed.

Peter, Alec, James and I walked outside and got stuff set up. The others were scattered about but still in their respective groups.

They guys got their instruments while I grabbed my guitar and then we started.

If i'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess i'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? your jury?  
What's my offence this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess i'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh we're not the same  
We used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good  
It's good

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess i'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess i'll go  
I best be on my way out

When we were done I noticed everyone had listened before going back to their conversations. Peter dragged me to sit down and then said

"It has something to do with the lyrics to that other song you sang…Sunday, bloody Sunday doesn't it?" he asked while motioning to my face. I noticed everyone listening again…fuckers, stay out of it!

"Yeah" I said simply as though it was no big deal.

"It's to do with the army?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah" I said and then Jasper looked at me before pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw another of those army fuckers standing there.

I looked at everyone sitting there and then got up to go deal with this dick head.

"At my school really?" I asked annoyed.

"I see you evaded another of our soldiers…you really are special Cadet" he said.

"Fuck off! Are you gonna fight me in front of all those people" I motioned to the two gangs watching us intently.

"No" he said imply and then held a card out for me to take, I just looked at his so he smiled a little before slipping it into my bra…dirty bastards.

He walked away but stopped to look back so I pulled the card out and ripped it in two before throwing it to the ground. He shook his head but otherwise kept walking.

I took a deep breath before walking back to everyone. Rather than say anything Charlotte came at me with a first aid kit – she must have got it at her locker after seeing me this morning – and tried to fix my wounds properly.

I was lost in thought thinking of the first time they approached me, that day haunts me every damn day. They had sent two of them to try and get me the first time rather than have to keep sending more. On of them had a knife and tried to stab me, I used his weight against him and…when we both fell over the knife I had taken from him was in his chest. He died in the street alley while the other ran…I killed him. The one that got away told his superior and that made him want me more because he thought I could kill. I didn't mean to kill him but…it wasn't the last time. Sometimes they have guns and…well the only way to not die is to wrestle them to point the gun somewhere else and sometimes they get a bullet rather than me.

I was brought from my musings when I heard Victoria's annoying voice.

"So the army are what? Threatening you into joining them? They're the army Bella, they wouldn't beat a 17 year old girl and they wouldn't ask you to join since your under age…you're lying" she said. I snapped.

I grabbed her throat and pushed her back into the table pressing on her pulse point to make it difficult for her to breathe.

"You don't know a damn thing! I was at boot camp for 5 long years and let me tell you, their techniques aren't all that safe. Where do you think I got all the scars from when I had first came here? The army…I know honourable men who are in the army and I respect them. The men who did this to me are not a part of that; they soil the name of honourable soldiers. They have threatened many underage men and women to join them and I will not be one of them. Now, if you so much as breathe another word of this I won't take my hand away from you're throat next time…understand?" I asked her. I was PISSED off and just realised that I revealed too much in my angry rant.

Victoria nodded while she clawed at my hand and her eyes were wide. I let her go and she fell to the ground panting.

Everything was deadly silent. No one moved or breathed. I turned to them slowly and they were all looking at me shocked and honestly a little scared.

"Bella…" Jane started but I shook my head.

"No, don't say anything to anyone ok? If anyone found out…well, who do think they'd believe me or the 'soldiers'? Don't let anyone know that you know either because that could be dangerous for you…that's why I hadn't told you before. So, don't say anything ok?" I asked. My group all nodded so I turned to Jasper's.

"I could be dangerous for you to." I stated.

"We won't say anything" Jasper said looking at me with concern. His gang nodded in agreement. I nodded my thanks and then grabbed my stuff and started towards the school.

Shit! Fuck! If any of them get hurt it will be because of me. I hope Jasper doesn't ask too many questions at detention today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! **

**Just thought I'd let you know that one of the stories I took down "Wrong Thing Right Reasons" will be continued by my friend 'Variety Girl'.**

**She was kind enough to continue the story because I couldn't and for some unknown reason she could.**

**So go check out her page and hopefully she'll be able to update really soon for you all.**

**Thanks guys. You rock! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Chapter 5

Shit, I'm freaking out about Bella now. I'm crazy concerned about her. She's right these guys can't be a part of the army with honourable soldiers they must be a black ops or something.

I am looking forward to detention though…never thought I'd say that. Hopefully I can convince Bella to talk to me about some stuff or maybe I can convince her to go out with me…fuck I sound like a pussy!

When the end of the day came I was basically jumping for joy. When I reached the class room Bella was already there and her wounds looked better cared for…probably courtesy of Charlotte. The teacher was only there long enough to make sure we showed up and then he was gone.

I got out of my seat and sat in the chair that was in front of the table she sat on top of. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't do any thinking" I said. Her eyebrows furrowed until she realised what I was talking about.

"I didn't have to. You see…I've had 6 months to think about it and my mind is made up" I continued. She looked a little surprised.

"Six months?" she asked.

"Yup…oh did I forget to mention that, I've wanted you since the second you walked through the door" I stated casually. Might as well get it all out on the table now.

She didn't look like she was going to answer anytime soon so I kept going.

"So I think I'm gonna stay on the thin ice…question is will you be joining me?" I asked boldly. Fuck, this could end right here or…

"And just what makes you think I have skates to join you on this ice?" she asked in amusement.

I smiled "Who said anything about needing skates?" I asked.

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees so that our faces were inches apart. Her eyes darted to my lips and mine did the same, which I'm sure she noticed because she smirked.

"I'll think about it" she whispered and leaned back again. She was still smirking but I just shook my head with a smile on my face…it's better than nothing.

I hesitated for a moment and Bella noticed "Spit it out Whitlock" she sighed. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably when she called me Whitlock which she also noticed because she smirked.

"You don't have to talk about it but…the whole army thing, what the hell?" I asked cautiously.

"It's dangerous for you to know. The less you know the better for you" she said.

"I don't care…I wanna know" I said confidently.

She looked at me for a long, hard moment and then sighed.

"There's not much to tell. I went to boot camp when I was 12 years old and for the next 5 years I was at the top for everything, like I was born for the sole purpose of being a soldier…or so they told me. I was the best of the best despite the fact I was a disobedient bitch. When I was able to leave they wanted me to join the army…at first I was confused because I knew I was underage but then it clicked. They trained me harder than the others because I was better, they gave me all of these scars" she said lifting her top to show the many scars created by god only know what. She had a far away look in her eyes like she didn't know what she was saying or doing "All of that so that I could be the perfect leader in their army someday. I refused which is when this all started. They came in two's at first but after a while it was just one, it almost always breaks into a fight and not once has a female been sent after me. I get the feeling that females are rare in this black ops or whatever. They don't usually pursue someone for so long…they say it's because I'm the best, fuckers are never gonna stop trying but you know what…neither am I" she finished. Fuck me! That is a lot to happen to someone who is only 17 years old.

She blinked a few times and focused on me again before shaking her head.

"I've done…a lot of things I'm not proud of Jasper. Things that haunt me and make me hate myself." She said looking into my eyes.

I didn't want to push her so I didn't ask what…it could wait until another time. She pulled out a cigarette and handed me one.

After taking a puff I asked "Does your dad know?"

She drew a long puff and then said "No. He would go in guns blazing and get himself killed. There's not much he could do anyway."

I nodded my head in understanding. I was about to open my mouth to speak again when the fire alarm went off.

"Fuck!" I cursed as she said "Shit!" the smoke of our cigarettes went into the smoke alarm.

"Come on!" I yelled to her as I grabbed her hand and we both ran down the hallway and out of the school.

When we were a safe distance away I pushed her into a wall on the side of a building before peaking around the side and saw flashing lights going towards the school.

I looked back at Bella who was breathing deeply and then I noticed that I had pressed her against a wall. She smiled slightly as she regained her breathing. I did the only thing I wanted to do since I first saw her and closed the distance.

It wasn't soft…at all it was hard and desperate. My left hand cupped the back of her neck keeping her in place while my right hand went to her waist and pulled her hips to mine, our chests were pressed together and I was pushing against her to get closer. Her hands fisted my hair and shirt pulling roughly to get closer making me moan.

I pushed my tongue passed her lips demanding to taste her and she didn't resist. When our tongues met we moaned simultaneously, they tangled together in a searing hot, passionate dance. Bella pulled at my collar trying to get closer than possible. I reached down and gripped her thighs to let her know what I wanted and she jumped slightly allowing me to lift her as she wrapped herself around me.

I was still pushing against her to get closer and I felt as though we would become part of the wall if we got any closer. She tasted and felt amazing and I never wanted to stop. She pulled back for breath dragging my bottom lip between her teeth. My mouth immediately went to her neck kissing, sucking and biting her flesh. I heard her moan right in my ear as her hands tightened in my hair. She sucked on my earlobe before biting it, then licking it to sooth the sting making me hiss and moan.

"We…have to get…out of…here" she gasped into my ear. I nodded into her neck but made no move to let her go.

"Jas…" she started but I bucked my hip effectively cutting her off as she moaned. I thrust my hips forward again only this time she thrust back.

"Fuck! Bella…" I moaned.

"Jasper we…shit…really have…to leave" she breathed.

Sighing I regretfully let her down but when she was on her two feet I bent down and kissed her again which she responded to straight away. I walked backwards away from the building and down the street still lip locked with Bella refusing to let her go.

As I was walking backwards still attached to Bella's mouth I lost my footing, tripping on a small wall and fell on my back with a thud…Bella coming with me.

She slowly looked up and when our eyes met we both burst out laughing. When we calmed down I realised that the rain had started, a few drops fell onto my face and when I looked at Bella she had some running down her neck. I couldn't resist. I leaned in towards her and ran my tongue up her neck catching the rain drops, stopping to suck on her pulse point before attacking her mouth again.

Our kisses were so frantic that I wasn't sure you'd be able to see our movements if you passed by, we were moving that fast. It was desperate and hungry. We were a clash of lips, tongues and teeth…and I never wanted to stop. Her body was pressed tightly against mine and I was sure she could feel what she was doing to me. I traced every line of her delicious body with my hands and then she had to pull away for air.

My mouth immediately moved to her neck kissing, sucking and biting as I went.

"Fuck…baby…" I moaned into her flesh.

"Jasper…" Bella breathed "Are you…100% sure…you want to do this…?" she asked breathlessly.

I raised my head and stared into her eyes. I knew she was asking about us being together AGAIN! "I'm sure" I answered strongly.

There's no going back now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. **

**Just wanted to clear something up for TWIMOM when I said AGAIN I just meant that they were having the conversation again, they hadn't been together before. Hope that clears it up, sorry for the confusion.**

**Anyway…**

Chapter 6

The next day of school was very interesting.

Bella went to school on her bike just like always, only this time when she arrived there was a certain someone waiting for her.

As soon as she parked the entire place was watching. Bella glared at some of them before turning to Jasper "Last chance, are you su…" she started.

Jasper cut her off saying "I'm sure" confidently.

Bella looked at him for a second before nodding. She saw Peter and Charlotte both watching and smiling…if only she could say the same about the others in both gangs.

Jasper noticed this also and sighed. Bella got off of her bike and Jasper put his arm around her. There was a collective gasp from everyone. Jasper saw Bella smirk and couldn't help but join in. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "If we're going to hell…we might as well do it properly and make it worth it."

He turned her suddenly and crashed his mouth to hers. More gasps emitted around them but they no longer cared. Jasper forced his tongue passed her lips and then tangled with hers fiercely and passionately. Her hands fisted his hair while his gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. Without breaking the kiss Jasper handed Bella her bag and then backed her towards the school forcing people to move or if they were too shocked to, Jasper and Bella simply knocked them out of the way.

Bella's back hit a locker and Jasper's mouth moved to her neck letting her breathe. He hitched her leg over his hip and caressed up her thigh, moaning when she bit and sucked on his ear. His hips bucked forward on their own accord and they both moaned loudly.

"Miss Swan!" the principle shouter as he pushed through the crowd that had formed which Jasper and Bella failed to notice. "Mr Whitlock!" he was ignored.

"Miss Swan! I will suspend you again if I have to. You were supposed to be in my office five minutes ago!...Miss Swan!" he yelled again.

Bella lifted her head a little as Jasper's grip on her leg and waist tightened not wanted to let her go. "Give me a minute Harry" she managed to say before Jasper's tongue was in her mouth. Bella clutched at his shirt while Jasper pushed himself into her more. Pulling away, Bella dragged his lower lip between her teeth biting, making Jasper hiss and then moan as she soothed it with her tongue.

"Miss Swan!" again he was ignored.

"I'll see you in class Whitlock" Bella said in a naturally alluring voice.

"I better" Jasper managed to say and then Bella walked toward the principle.

The day passed with stares at both Jasper and Bella but they never saw each other until lunch.

When Jasper entered his first period his friends were not pleased…at all. As soon as he sat down they bombarded him.

"Jazz, what the hell are you doing?"

"Were you even thinking clearly when you kissed her?"

"Dude, why are you with her?"

"Are you insane?"

He sat there as they all spoke at once and he noticed that the only people not saying anything were Marcus, Angela and Ben. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

When they stopped yelling Jasper turned from them and looked at his three silent friends "You guys are very quiet" he noted with a quirked eyebrow.

Marcus shrugged "She's my cousin dude, go for it. I've been trying to get to know her again for ages but she doesn't exactly make it easy" he laughed a little as Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I don't think she's too bad…she has helped us a lot" Angela said smiling softly.

"Yeah, I mean she can be a bit…mean? But she helped Alice just the other day" Ben stated putting his arm around Angela and kissing the top of her head.

Jasper smiled a little at them and turned to his other six friends.

Jacob sighed "I suppose she's not that bad since she did get suspended for helping Alice and never complained" he gave a half smile.

"We can't tell you what to do Jasper, go for it. Maybe she's nicer than we all assume her to be. I'd like to get to know her…eventually" Kate said smiling happily like always.

Jasper nodded smiling a little more now and turned to his most difficult friends.

"I'm surprised at you three, I expected it from Rosalie but not you guys. Bella saved you Alice, your girlfriend Edward; she almost got stabbed and then got suspended. And Emmett you're just usually a friendly kind of guy and Bella has kept James from starting shit with you before" Jasper said to them.

When they all looked away not sure what to say – other than Rosalie who was glaring – he turned to the front of the room and pretended to listen to the teacher silently wishing the day would hurry up so he could go to lunch and see Bella.

Things didn't go much different when Bella reached her first class. Just like Jasper as soon as she sat down they were hounding on her.

"Are you crazy?"

"What the hell was that outside?"

"You can't seriously be with Jasper"

"Why were you kissing him?"

in this case only Peter and Charlotte were silent and smiling at her. She smiled at them briefly but didn't bother to try and convince the others. If they didn't like it well tough shit and she told them that.

"Look, I may be in this gang but I am my own person and if you don't like what I do or who I'm with well that's your problem. I'm not gonna change anything just because you guys don't like it and I'm pretty sure you already know that. So you're just gonna have to deal with it because I'm not changing it" she said in an emotionless voice before turning towards the front of the class leaving seven of her friends shocked.

_I can't wait for lunch _she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! **

**Listen, I know I haven't been updating at all in the past couple of months but I've been really ill. I have an appointment with the neurosurgeon at the beginning of January and hopefully they will be able to give me some medication to help with my illness.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating but I promise that after I get the right medication I will get everything back on track ASAP.**

**Thank you **


	9. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, I know it's been ages but life's been hectic. Isn't it always? :L**

**Anyway here's another chapter…**

Chapter 7

When lunch finally came around Bella went to the cafeteria separate from her gang just so she could calm down before punching one of them right in the face. When she was almost there she still wasn't completely calm and that would most likely mean that she would hit the first person who looked at her wrong. Just as she was about to enter she was pulled back and spun around, she lifted her hand to smack the shit out of the guy but he caught it and then pushed her into the corner of the wall.

She was about to yell at the guy but was quickly silenced by his mouth and she knew straight away who it was. She hit him on the back of the head for making her almost attack him but then kissed him back when she felt him smile into the kiss. She fisted his hair and yanked it while also smiling into the kiss until his tongue thrust into her mouth and then they got caught up in the kiss.

Jasper's hand slid up the back of her top caressing the skin there completely forgetting that they were in the school corridor. Bella bit on his bottom lip as his hands ventured further towards her bra and she let her hands go beneath the front of his shirt just barely, teasing him into insanity.

"Jasper…" Bella started to protest as she heard footsteps.

"Fuck them" he muttered claiming her mouth again. She moaned moving her hands further up his shirt before dragging her nails back down making him groan loudly into her mouth tightening his grip on her bare waist.

"Miss Swan, Mr Whitlock that is enough" they heard the principle's voice.

Groaning in annoyance they both pulled away and turned to him "If you keep this up I will be forced to inform your parents about you acting indecent. Now, go to lunch" he ordered and then walked past them.

"Indecent? I thought we were doing a pretty decent job" Jasper said and Bella laughed.

"Yeah, you and me both. Let's go" Bella said and grabbed the front of his jacket to pull him towards the cafeteria.

When they walked through the doors the place quietened down to whispers and Bella rolled her eyes making Jasper chuckled quietly and steer them to the lunch line. After getting their food they made their way over to the only empty table there instead of going to their groups like normal.

"Wow, we really are fucking up their status quo aren't we?" Bella asked smirking.

Jasper laughed "Yeah well, if anyone could it'd be you" he said and she just fluttered her eyelashes at him making him chuckle again.

"So, did you ever get with James?" Jasper asked suddenly. Bella looked at him blankly for a long moments before she grasped his hair and tugged making his head tilt "Ow, if you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask" he joked as she let go.

"What the fuck kinda question was that?" she asked actually a little confused.

He sighed "Sorry, just…well, I wanted to know" he said.

"No, I haven't. I haven't got with any of my group" she stated before picking up her can of juice.

He smiled a little "Same here" he decided to just throw that in to settle it.

"Ok, now that's outta the way" she rolled her eyes and he chuckled a little. Before more could be said Lauren suddenly sauntered up with Jessica and Tanya in tow and Bella groaned in annoyance as Jasper sighed and reached under the table to squeeze her thigh.

"Swan" Lauren said in distaste "Jasper" she practically purred.

"Mallory" he replied coldly and Bella smirked a little at Lauren's face.

"What?" Bella asked them raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be so rude Swan, can't we like just come and like say hi?" Jessica asked.

"No" Bella stated.

"God, didn't they like teach you manners in that camp?" Tanya sneered.

"They tried but it never caught on. I could show you a few things I did learn though if you'd like. I mean you've seen a few already but I've got a couple more" she said threateningly.

Lauren paled a little remembering Bella's first five seconds in this school when she broken her nose. Rethinking going over to the table Lauren took a step back. Bella anticipated this and pushed a chair out with her foot causing Lauren to trip back over it. Trying to save herself Lauren reached out and grabbed both Jessica and Tanya who ended up on the floor covered in the coke Jessica was holding.

"Bitch!" Lauren shrieked as she stood back up and the cafeteria laughed.

"Yeah, you aren't the first to say it and you sure as hell won't be the last" Bella replied.

"Urg!" she cried and stormed off with Jessica and Tanya scurrying after her.

"Now that's what I call lunch time entertainment" Jasper grinned and Bella chuckled a little. It was slightly strange for him to hear Bella laugh so much but he wasn't about to complain because he loved the sound.

"I can't be fucked with the rest of classes" Bella sighed.

"Wanna ditch?" Jasper asked her and she grinned at her.

"Let's go" was all she said and he smiled standing up and leading her outside.

"Can I ride your bike?" he asked.

"No one rides the bike except me" Bella stated.

Jasper grabbed her hand as she moved to get on the bike and pulled her to him "Please?" he asked as she smirked at him and shook her head. He slowly leaned towards her and she leaned away as he did until she was practically bent backwards and he grabbed the back of her neck planting his lips on hers.

Grabbing her hips he lifted her up to sit on the bike. He stood between her legs, pressed against her with his hands resting on her hips. Bella tugged on his jacked while pushing herself tighter against him trying to get closer as her tongue tangled with his. Her legs came up slightly to perch on his hips as Jasper pulled her hips closer to his until they were melding together. Jasper ran one hand down her left thigh hooking her knee up even further to his waist while his other hand fisted her hair as their mouths moved frantically, their heads pushing and pulling with the movement. Bella pulled back realising that they were still outside in the school parking lot. Jasper immediately moved back in for one peck, two pecks, and a slightly longer kiss before she swung one leg over the bike and waited for him to get on.

"Get on then" she smirked as he climbed in front of her "You know I was gonna let you drive anyway, I just wanted to see what you would do" she said.

He chuckled as he started the bike "Why would you want me to drive?" he asked curiously and then began to drive from the parking lot.

"So I can do this" she said against his ear and dragged her hands up his thighs.

He jerked a little "Fuck" he said knowing now what he got himself into and Bella laughed. Jasper drove (with Bella teasing him the whole way) until he came to a small clearing and then he stopped getting off and helping Bella do the same. He tugged her hand until they were in the middle of the clearing and then they both lay down.

Side by side they watched the clouds and tried to make certain shaped from them.

"Those are definitely a pair of tits" Jasper suddenly said and Bella couldn't contain the burst of laughter that erupted from her throat.

"What?" she gasped and he grinned at her "You delusional" she said gaining her breath back.

"Hm, I must be imagining it…maybe I just wanted yours so bad that my subconscious gave them to me in another form" he teased as he propped himself up on an elbow to look down at her and she chuckled shaking her head.

"And that was the form of clouds?" she questioned amusedly and he shrugged still grinning "You know I'm starting to wonder what all those girls found so great about you" she teased him and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied nodding with a tiny smirk "Because really if they knew that you spent your time imagining tits in the form of clouds I'd bet…" Jasper swooped down and caught her lips with his stopping her mid tease.

Jasper moved himself to hover over her as his tongue was granted access into her mouth. Her hands had automatically gone for his hair while his slid down her neck to roam the rest of her body. When she tugged his hair a little he bit at her lip before she sucked his tongue into her mouth again. He slid his hands down her thighs and grabbed her knees to hook her legs over his hips and as he tugged her lip between his teeth again she followed his mouth and lifted her body off of the ground a little. When she was resting back on the grass he kissed her again before pulling back.

"Still wondering?" he asked with a smirk and she shook her head at him.

"Ok, so you can kiss and you have great hair but that's about it" she said stubbornly and he laughed before his hands were tickling her but his movement stopped almost as soon as it started when she flinched as he touched her ribs.

"Bella?" he questioned with his brow furrowed.

"Hm?" she mumbled hoping he wouldn't ask.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked her and she sighed but didn't stop him as he raised her top up to see bruises on her ribs.

"Ran into one of those soldier guys…got a little hands on" she said vaguely not about to give details.

He sighed and leaned his head against hers "This is pretty serious isn't it?" he asked her.

She sighed this time "Yeah it is. Yet another reason why I keep my distance and should've stayed away from you" she said.

"I'm glad you didn't" he said.

"You might not be in a while" she stated and he frowned "I'm not sure just how far they'll go Jasper. I don't…I'm not sure if they'll hurt you to get to me" she finally said.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. If they come then they come but I'm staying" he said strongly.

She looked at him for a long minute and dragged three of her fingers down the side of his face "How well can you fight?" she asked him.

"Not as good as you but still good" he replied quietly.

She nodded "Make sure you keep sharp…just in case" she said and he nodded.

"Ok, now that's outta the way" he repeated her words from earlier and she chuckled as he swooped down to catch her lips again.

**I'm gonna try and update faster from now on. I make no promises other than to try my very hardest.**

**And**** since life has been completely overwhelming lately i decided to make a blog. I only just got it set up but it's there alright. Some of it may be serious stuff but mostly it'll probably be random things. I decided it was duty for me to make this so i didn't unload on some poor unsuspecting person :D Maybe you want to check it out? (Even though i ony just got started). If you dothen the link can be found on my profile at the very bottom.**

**Thanks**


	10. Chapter 11

**Sorry! I know it's been ages since I updated, I've just been really busy but hey, here's the next chapter anyway. Better late than never right?**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own twilight or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 8

It was a few weeks later when the shit really started to hit the fan. Jasper had somehow managed to convince Bella that she should hang out with his friends and get to know them. She thought it was fucking ridiculous but she was doing it anyway for him. When the fuck did she turn into that girl?

"Seriously? This is a joke Jasper" Bella said as they walked along the street late at night towards the park where they were going to meet his friends.

"Bella, they're my mates you're gonna have to at least tolerate them" Jasper said softly.

She looked at him raised eyebrow "Yeah? What about mine?" she asked and he frowned "That's what I thought. Your friends hate me Jasper just like you know mine aren't huge fans of you" she stated.

"Ok point taken. But my friends are more…open to the idea than yours" he said.

"I doubt that. Rosalie hates my guts and the feeling is mutual Jazz" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Rosalie is a bit…"

"She's a bitch" Bella stated and Jasper sighed.

"The others will be ok though. Only Peter and Charlotte looked like they'd be able to stand my presence" Jasper told her.

"Well, what did you expect? That we'd get together and suddenly everyone would love each other?" she asked him raising an eyebrow again.

He shrugged "Well no…but still, this is fucking insane" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, they've went so long hating each other that the two of us being together isn't going to change that Jazz. It's not like it's our fault" she soothed a little.

"Yeah, but how fucked up is it that we actually hate to split our time? Never be around each other and our friends at the same time? It's so ridiculous, they need to get over it for fuck's sake" Jasper ranted.

"Ok, you're gonna want to breathe there" she teased lightly and he sighed relaxing his shoulders.

"Thank you for trying this though" he said quietly then as he paused briefly and she turned to him.

"Yeah, yeah" she muttered but he just smiled at her and captured her lips with his. She relaxed into the kiss and let him pull her closer as she sucked his lip between hers. His tongue was prodding at her lips then and they kissed with a slow building passion until she stepped back.

"If we're doing this I don't want to prolong it" she said and he nodded.

"Ok, let's go" he agreed.

When they got to the park there seems to be an extra person. Bella was about to ask Jasper who else had tagged along when she pulled him to an abrupt stop. He turned to her confused but she put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"That man has soldier attire on" she said quietly to him and his confusion cleared as he looked over at them again.

Bella looked around and saw that there were two other men coming towards the group. Bella and Jasper were hiding around the side of a building right now so they had gone unnoticed so far.

She saw that each man held knives and her stomach dropped. They really would kill these teenagers just to get to her. They were going after Jasper's friends as a warning. They knew she cared for Jasper and Jasper cared for them so this was her only warning before people she cared about started to get hurt.

"Jazz" she whispered and he looked at her trying to calm the panic rising in him "You're about to see the worst part of me and I…I'm sorry" she said softly as she pulled two knives from her boots and his face cleared of confusion as his eyebrows rose and panic set in again.

"Stay here…please" she said before she quietly made her way forward towards the group in the park.

"Hey man, this is got nothing to do with us" Emmett said to the man in front of them.

"You're just casualties" he stated coldly.

"What do you want from Bella anyway?" Rosalie asked surprisingly as though she seemed to care for Bella.

"She's the best, and we need the best" one of the men coming from behind said and they whipped around. They looked back and forth between the three men holding knives and they knew that were trapped.

"You're her cousin" the third man stated looking at Marcus.

He swallowed but nodded "I am" he confirmed.

"Even better" he replied lifting his knives.

As the man came towards Marcus with his knives the gang all stepped back trying to get away from him. As the knives came down towards Marcus a figure jumped in the way and the clanging sound of weapon against weapon was heard.

"Bella?" Angela gasped quietly.

"Cadet Swan" one of the men nodded.

"Yeah asshole" she spat "You wanna see just how bad I can get? Just how cold I can be when you fuck with me?" she questioned and raised her knives up "Can't say I didn't warn you" she raised an eyebrow at them.

Jasper quickly joined the gang and they were all pretty sure about what was going to happen. They knew Bella was saving them but the way she had to do it…it was scary as fuck.

Bella took in a deep breath as they spread out around her. She briefly closed her eyes to centre herself before she heard the running footsteps from behind her.

She didn't move until the last second when she shot down into a crouch while turning and slashing the dagger though the man's stomach. As he swayed she brought the other dagger up and repeated the motion causing him to fall to the ground bleeding out. That was the easy one because she caught them by surprise, it'll be harder now. The gang were literally holding their breaths waiting for their next moves and hoping to whatever fucking god was out there that Bella won.

As the second man ran at her she side stepped him and brought her dagger back around slashing his shoulder. Their next movements were fast, their daggers clashing as one attacked and the other defended until eventually Bella fell down onto one knee but didn't let her guard down. She instead turned her body to kick him in the stomach and as he hunched over she brought both daggers up to his chest and crossed her arms over stabbing him with them both and then ripping them across, leaving an X on his chest as he fell dead on the ground.

The last man looked slightly less cocky than he had a few minutes before but he stepped forward nonetheless. This fight was the fastest; they were never still, their feet always stepping to accommodate their move, their daggers clashing continuously. The man grabbed her wrists and swung one of his at her neck but she bent herself backwards so it flew above her face. They were pretty evenly matching until he took a cheap shot kicking her shin and then slashed her stomach and she fell to her knees. Jasper took an instinctual step forward but was stopped when Jacob put his hand on his shoulder. The soldier looked smug now as he raised his daggers again but Bella was not about to die by his fucking hand. Both her hands shot up with her daggers and she crossed them at his neck before slicing them over his neck. The blood poured out of him as he fell to the ground and he too died on the floor.

The group were frozen for a few moments. When Bella groaned Jasper snapped out of his frozen state and hurried over to her. The rest of the gang looked around wide eyed not really sure what they were supposed to think.

"Bella? Babe, you ok?" he asked her.

"I was just fucking slashed Whitlock" she moaned.

He cringed "Right, sorry…we gotta go" he said "Come on baby" he urged as he slowly helped her to her feet.

"Wh…what do we do about…" Edward gestured to the park.

"Leave it…there's no evidence that it could've been any of us. Besides, I'm sure the black ops will send someone to clean up before anyone gets the chance to see it" Bella breathed.

"Uh…you…you should get medical help" Alice stuttered.

"Can't, they'll need details" she shook her head as Jasper rubbed her back.

"You could…I mean, I suppose you could come to mine to get cleaned up" Emmett said.

"His folks aren't home" Jacob added his heart rate calming slightly.

"Thank you" Bella said painfully.

"Come on" Rosalie said and took Emmett's hand to lead the group away from the scene.

"Don't think you've scared me away Swan, cause that's not gonna happen" Jasper whispered against her ear as he started to support her to Emmett's house.

Bella closed her eyes momentarily before she sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to move her feet.

Yeah, the shit has really started to hit the fan now.

**It's not exactly the longest but I was trying to get something up for you all, sorry. Let me know what you think anyway **


End file.
